Lord Of The Lions
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: There is a tale of a race that use to live on gaia... creatures with strength and knowledge unlike any other on gaia... For fear of what these creatures might do the humans destroyed this race... or so they believed.


I do not own Escaflowne…

****

**Escaflowne**

****

Lord Of The Lions 

Prologue - Destruction 

The scene was that of a massacre. Bodies laying in the streets of the village drenched in their own crimson blood. Some fought… some ran… some just stood there awaiting their fate. This is what people called a war for peace. This is what they believed would save the world from turmoil. From the point of view of the innocent people of that particular village… it didn't seem very likely.

"Run children! Run and don't look back!" a woman shouted to her two young children. She held a sword in her hands and swung it at her attackers. She hoped that she could divert at least some attention from her children… for they were the future of their people.

The older of the two nodded and took his sisters hand. He quickly dragged her away from the scene not looking back as his mother had told them. The little girl franticly tried to get away and run back to her mother but her brother wasn't about to let her do that. He was only eight and his sister only three but they'd been taught to be strong in these times. This war had been upon them since before they were born. This was like any other day… except that now their home had been found and there was no where else to run.

"We'll find each other!" their father shouted as he fought the enemy with his sword. He knew, of course, that that was very unlikely but hope was needed in these times… even if it was just a little. He was, most likely, not going to survive this attack and he knew it as did the rest of the adults in the village but if they could give the children time to get away then their sacrifice would not be in vain.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the little girl cried as she was dragged away. She was confused and afraid and didn't want to leave their parents. She did not understand the severity of what was happening.

"Don't look back… Keep running," the boy told her as he tightened his grip on her wrist. He knew exactly what would happen… and what might happen. He may have been young but he was well aware of what war could do.

"No! Mommy! Daddy! Let me go we have to go back for them!" she screamed. She looked back watching her mother and father as she was dragged away. Their figures getting smaller and smaller still till she could no longer see them.

"We can't… they'll be ok… I promise you," her brother said as she continued to struggle. He'd promised his mother he'd get them both out of danger and he wouldn't break that promise.

"Little wretches!" came a voice suddenly.

The two children looked to their side just in time to see a man swing a sword as them. The sword didn't make it far, however, as a creature with white fur, white hair, a long slender tail and cat like ears, sent his sword threw the mans chest.

The young girl screamed as her brother quickly shielded her from the sight and continued to usher her out of the village that they once called home. 

"Till next we meet young ones," the white creature shouted to them.

The young boy looked over to him and nodded as he quickened his pace once more. They weaved their way around bodies and fighters not wavering from their intended target… the forest and its many hiding places.

And soon enough they reached the forest and hid behind a bush. The young boy looked in horror at the destruction as his younger sister huddled against his chest crying. 

The village was burning like a giant bonfire and the creatures that lived there were being slaughtered. He could see the blood stained ground even from this distance and he held back the urge to be sick. He held his sister closer… he needed to be strong for her… he couldn't let on that he too was afraid. He searched desperately for their mother and father. They were nowhere in sight. The sounds of screaming and the clashing of swords became too much for him and he got up slowly dragging his sister up with him. He turned towards the forest and the two walked not looking back. 


End file.
